Yugioh FairyTales
by doublewilkum
Summary: Here are your favorite characters as all of your favorite fairytales. I'm trying my hardest to put all the characters in atleast one story. Hope you like my story!
1. Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I cannot dare to compare my own puny body to his holy sacredness. Praise to Kazuki Takahashi! Alright, now let's get on with the damn story!   
  
Characters:  
  
Mother- Anzu (Tea)  
  
Little Red Riding Hood- Yugi ( By the way, yugi is supposed to be chibi)  
  
Scary Wolf- Yami Bakura  
  
Lumberjack- Jounouchi ( Joey)  
  
Grandmother- Yami   
  
narrarator-Ryou Bakura  
  
Little Red Riding Hood   
  
Narrarator:Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She was to go visit her grandmother who had taken ill.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: I still don't understand why I have to be the girl!  
  
Narrarator: Just shut up and wait for your turn!  
  
Narrarator:Well anyways * cough cough* Little Red Riding Hood was known for walking around town with her red hood and always being cheerful. Did I mention the part about being naive?  
  
Mother: Now Little Red Riding Hood, I want you to go to your grandmothers house and go straight. No shortcuts! And do not, I say DO NOT talk to strangers! Ya got that little missy?  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Yes mother, I understand. No shortcuts or strangers.  
  
Narraratorygi or should I say Little Red Riding Hood continued onward. Along the way she met a scary Wolf!  
  
Scary Wolf:.............  
  
Narrarator:I said scary Wolf!  
  
Scary Wolf:.......................  
  
Narrarator:C'mon people work with me!  
  
Scary Wolf........................................  
  
Narrarator: I SAID SCARY WOLF!!! WHEN I SAY SCARY WOLF THAT MEANS IT"S YOUR TURN!!  
  
Scary Wolf: Hello, I am the scary wolf.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Oh.  
  
Scary Wolf: Well, um, well.... what's that you've got there?  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Oh,well I'm delivering something to my grandmother. She's fell ill.  
  
Scary Wolf: Well, where does your Grandmother live?  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Uh oh  
  
Scary Wolf: What happened?  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.  
  
Scary Wolf: You already talked to me, so why not now?  
  
  
  
Narrarator:Little Red Riding hood didn't answer, instead she grasped her basket and walked right past that scary wolf. She walked straight to her grandmother's house.  
  
Scary Wolf: Ha ha..... ha....... ha. That foolish fool. Doesn't she know that I know the shortcut and can get there much faster. I'll just follow her to see which path she goes.   
  
Narrarator:Later on, Little Red Riding Hood arrived at her grandmother's.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Wow Grandma! You've changed alot.... you look so different.  
  
Scary Wolf: Oh really.... How so?  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Well, your hair isn't so poofy.  
  
Scary Wolf: Damn, this never happened in the story! Well it's not poofy because I decided I like it not so poofy.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: And what big eyes you've got grandma!  
  
Scary Wolf: The better to see you with my dear.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: And what big ears you've got!  
  
Scary Wolf: The better to hear you with my dear. Geez, do you have to ask so much questions.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood:Grandma, you sure have a big mouth.  
  
  
  
Scary Wolf: The better to..... The better to....... um...  
  
Lumberjack: Hey you!  
  
Narrarator:Althought the lumberjack is a tad bit early, we'll cut him some slack and continue the story.  
  
Scary Wolf: Now what?  
  
Lumberjack: Leave that girl alone.  
  
Scary wolf: Why? She was the one insulting me.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: What's insulting mean?  
  
Scary wolf: Be quiet you!  
  
Lumberjack: I'm like gonna kill ya now.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: No! Don't hurt my grandmother!  
  
Scary Wolf: O_0  
  
Lumberjack: * snaps suspender strap* hate ta break it t'ya, but that ain't your grandmother.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Then where is she?  
  
* Closet door opens*  
  
Lumberjack: Ah hah there she is!  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Grandmother! I thought you were dead, but your just.... all... beat up.  
  
Grandmother: Yes. Someone get me a doctor! That no good son of a bitch standing in the corner, got me and threw me in the closet.  
  
Scary wolf: Well, I couldn't eat you, so I had to do something.  
  
Narrarator:Okay, well the story must end now. Due to medical injuries the grandmother was rushed to the hospital for immediate care. Since my Yami really beat him up, he will also be severely punished by being stuck in a room with "Hello Kitty" for the rest of eternity.   
  
Well, that's the first story. I hoped ya liked it.  
  
Also note that Yami will not be in the next couple of stories due to his detriment.^_^  
  
And Takahashi kicks major ass! 


	2. Egyptian Goldilocks and the Three Egypti...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to Kazuki Takahashi. If I did, then do you think I would be sitting here in America typing a dumb ass fanfiction.   
  
Goldilocks: Malik Ishtar  
  
Father Bear: Lisid or Rishid or Odeon or whatever you wanna call him.  
  
Mama Bear: Isis Ishtar  
  
Baby Bear: Shadi  
  
Narrarator: Ryou Bakura  
  
Egyptian Goldilocks and the Three Egyptian Bears  
  
Narrarator: One day, there were three hungry bears. It was a nice day, and Mama Bear was preparing the breakfast. There was nothing better than roasted lamb for breakfast. As they all sat down for breakfast, they all had their own opinions on the roasted lamb.  
  
Father Bear: This roasted lamb is way too hot. Not only that, but it's way too roasted.  
  
Mama Bear: Well, I must agree with you, my cooking was never really any good.  
  
Baby Bear: No comment.  
  
Father Bear: Since breakfast didn't work, how about we go get something to eat.  
  
Baby Bear: No! The prophecies foretold that there bid an event that shall be placed to happen on this very day!  
  
Mama Bear: Oh come now.We will just be gone for fifteen minutes or so.  
  
Father Bear: Yes, no need to get so fussy. Besides since when did kids have the right to talk to their parents like that. The prophecies? Puh leaze.  
  
Baby Bear: Hmph.. well I will have the last laugh.  
  
Narrarator: After many arguing moments, they finally left the house. But right at that moment, a curious child entered upon the house. She had dropped her ball inside and needed to retrieve it. She had blonde hair and wasn't a very polite girl.  
  
Goldilocks: How will I get my ball? It's inside, but I just saw the owners of this house leave.  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks slowly turned the doorknob, since she could contain her patience no more.  
  
Goldilocks: How careless, just leaving the the door open and unlocked like this.  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks entered the house.  
  
Goldilocks: Ewwww, how gross. This food on the table looks atrocious!  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks was curious into how it tasted  
  
Goldilocks: I will go to the biggest one, it must be for the father of the household, so it must taste good. * munch munch* Ewww how disgusting! Maybe the next one will be better. This looks fairly reasonable. * munch munch* Gross! this is disgusting too! It tastes just like my sisters cooking. I'm scared to try the next one but, oh well, here goes. * munch munch* Hmmm not bad. It actually tastes pretty good. Still bad, but pretty good.  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks entered the living room.  
  
Goldilocks: Well since the food was pretty nasty, I guess I can watch some t.v. Oh wow, this one looks really comfy.  
  
Narrarator: She sat down and got a unpleasant surprise.  
  
Goldilocks: This chair will hurt my ass if I sit on it any longer. This one better be good, or else.  
  
Narrarator: She sat on it and got the same disappointment.  
  
Goldilocks: This is way too soft and feathery, if I sit on it any longer all the feathers in the cushion will end up in my ass. Oh well, I guess the last one will have to do. Anyways it's a rocking chair. Yay!  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks was having so much fun on the rocking chair swinging back and forth, back and forth, that she was unaware of the weight being pushed onto the chair. She did onle last swing and the chair was gone before you could say poodle. It was cracked, into pieces.  
  
Goldilocks: Ooops  
  
Narrarator: Goldilocks felt that there was too much stress on her, so she headed for the bedroom.  
  
Goldilocks: Oh man, I'm so tired. * yawns and plops onto Father bears bed*  
  
Narrarator: After she plopped onto the bed, a loud clunk was heard because it was so hard.  
  
Goldilocks: Ow ow ow! Who the hell invented this bed! And who in their right mind could find it comfortable! I will be very mad if this next bed disappoints me!  
  
Narrarator: The next bed was a water bed and made Malik.. er Goldilocks jiggle all over the place. Most people would find it comfortable, but not Goldilocks.  
  
Goldilocks: Grrrrrr! I hate this bed. It has too much water! I don't like it at all! This next bed is going to be my last! If it is not comfy then to take out my anger, I shall poke a hole in the water bed!  
  
Narrarator: To his relief, the next bed, was just an ordinary bed with very cozy blankets and nice soft stuffed animals. She fell asleep faster than a man's anger on a bad day. When the bear family got home, boy were they surprised.  
  
Father Bear: Hey! Someone's been touching my food, and you know how I feel about someone touching my food!  
  
Mama Bear: Well, don't be such a sour puss! Someone's been eating mine too. Darn it! I was really hoping to sell it in the market as animal bait.  
  
Baby Bear: Someone ate all of my food.The whole thing!  
  
Narrarator: When they arrived in the living room...  
  
Father Bear: Ahhhh someone's been in my chair!  
  
Baby Bear: I knew it! The prophecies were right about the foretold future!  
  
Mama Bear: Well someone was in my chair, and they tried leaving a needle on the cushion.  
  
Baby Bear: Oh great... Someone was in my chair, except they broke it. Now what am I gonna sit on.  
  
Father Bear: Hah where's your prophecies now!  
  
Baby Bear: They are still here... buried in my soul.  
  
Narrarator: As they entered the bedroom.....  
  
Father Bear: Holy Son of God! Who is in our house! They keep toughing my things!  
  
Mama Bear: Yes, well someone was on my bed, and it looks like I'll have to get a new one.  
  
Baby Bear: You guys should come and see this.  
  
Narrarator: As they approached the sleeping girl cautiously, she woke up with a heavy stretch and yawn.  
  
Father Bear: Rargh!!!!!! Get out of my house!  
  
Goldilocks: Fool! Don't tell me what to do! If I want to sleep in this bed then I will! Now stop breathing on me and leave me alone!  
  
Mama Bear: It's best to leave her alone.  
  
Baby Bear: Curse it. I swear on the grave of the pharoah that when you get up, I shall punish you in the name of all justice and personal belongings.  
  
Father Bear: Hey you! Come on, it's time to eat again, plus Mama says we must go out and buy you a new chair.  
  
How did ya like it? Oh wait, Ryou has something to say.  
  
Ryou: When do I get to be in the story? I'm tired of being a narrarator. Tell somebody else to do it.  
  
Me: Well, I'll think about it. What do you guys think?  
  
Yami Bakura: Nah, let him be a narrarator.  
  
Malik: Hey! I really don't care, but I'm still mad you made me be Goldilocks!  
  
Me: Hey! It's The Egyptian Goldilocks story, and it made perfect sense to make you the girl since you have blonde hair.   
  
Malik: Yes, but you could've put a wig on Isis!  
  
Me: Just be quiet. End of discussion.  
  
Also peeps, Yami is still injured, so pray that he gets better. 


	3. 3 Hansel and Gretel

Disclaimer: Well as I have said before, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to Kazuki Takahashi. All of his rights are respected. And I forgot to mention, I do not own any of the original fairytales works or copyrights from them.  
  
Hansel: Otoji(Duke)  
  
Gretel: Shizuka(Serenity)  
  
Witch: Anzu(Tea)  
  
Nararrator: Ryou Bakura  
  
Parent:- Mom: Mai  
  
-Dad: Yami  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hansel and Gretel  
  
Nararrator: Long ago, in a forest, there lived a family of four. The parents were very poor and could not afford to feed their kids and themselves. The mother of the two kids was very selfish and mean.  
  
Mom: Oh dear, what shall we do? We have nothing. No food, no money, and we can barely afford to keep ourselves healthy!and it's all because of those kids!  
  
Dad: Now now, please don't blame the kids. They can't help it.  
  
Mom: They are just a heavy burden. I want you to lead them to the forest and leave them there.  
  
Dad: Are you mad Woman! It's our kids we're talking about!  
  
Mom: I want you to go and just give them a loaf of bread.  
  
Dad: I can't do it.  
  
Mom: You have to! Now!  
  
Dad: But honey, it's dark outside, please wait until morning.  
  
Mom: Hmph! If you don't do it now, then I'm going to leave you and leave the house to you, so you can starve in Hell!  
  
Dad: Alright honey I'll do it.  
  
Nararrator: Later in the night, the dad woke up and went into the kids room.  
  
Dad: Kiddies, wake up. We're going on a little trip.  
  
Hansel: Aww not now dad. Five more minutes.  
  
Gretel: Hansel, we best be waking up, or dad will have a awful fit.  
  
Hansel: Where are we going so early in the morning.  
  
Dad: NO questions, just hurry.  
  
Nararrator: The kids already knew where they were going, for they heard their parents talking the night before.  
  
Dad: Here is some bread. Hold it for me.  
  
Hansel: But dad! Where are we going!?  
  
Gretel: Hansel, please be quiet.  
  
Dad: Come on kids.  
  
Gretel: Okay  
  
Dad: .Lets vamoose our caboose  
  
Hansel: gotcha  
  
Dad: Okay  
  
Nararrator: They continued walking farther and farther into the woods. Hansel and Gretel smartly came up with a plan. They decided to drop breadcrumbs on the floor so they could find their way back. When they finally got there.......  
  
Dad: Kids I gave you this bread so you could eat, but I see you've already eaten it. I'll be back with more food, I promise.  
  
Hansel and Gretel: Okay dad.  
  
Nararrator: The kids were pretty confident they would find their way back.  
  
Gretel: Hansel, how do we get back, it's dark right now?  
  
Hansel: We'll just wait till the morning, Gretel.  
  
Gretel: But what if there gone in the morning?  
  
Hansel: Please Gretel, must you always question me?  
  
Nararrator: The next day  
  
Hansel: Um Gretel! Wake up! Our breadcrumbs are all gone!  
  
Gretel: God! What did I tell you?  
  
Hansel: Great, now what. Gretel...... I'm so clueless!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gretel: Calm down, all will be fine.  
  
Hansel: No it's not! We're gonna die! We're gona starve! We're... We're gonna lose our MINDS!!!!!!!  
  
Gretel: Like your doing right now?  
  
Hansel: Ahhhhhh I can't... take it.... anymore!  
  
Gretel: My brother is such a weirdo. * starts dragging Hansel back into the direction they came from.*  
  
Narrarator: They were soon very lost and alone. There was many curves and it seemed like everyone they took led somewhere wrong. It was soon getting dark, but right at the last minute, they came upon a house.  
  
Gretel: Hansel! Look! A house!  
  
Hansel: Why are you so excited?  
  
Gretel: C'mon, let's go see if anyone's home!  
  
Hansel: Sis' carry me.  
  
Gretel: Come here Hansel! The house is so wierd.  
  
Hansel: Really. How so?  
  
Gretel: Come and see for yourself.  
  
Hansel: I must agree with you. This is a wierd house, and it smells like Candy. Let's knock on the door.  
  
Gretel: I hope the owners of the house are kind. * Knock Knock*  
  
* Screech*  
  
Witch: Oh, well what have we here?  
  
Gretel: Ma'am would you be so kind as to give us something to eat and a place to sleep?  
  
Witch: Oh you poor dears, please come in. I have plenty for you to eat.  
  
Hansel: Why does your house smell like candy?  
  
Witch: Maybe because it is. * grabs piece off wall and eats it*  
  
Hansel: Holy Twelve Apostles! How did you do that?  
  
Witch: Here. take some. While you enjoy I'll get you something to drink.  
  
Gretel: * Licks window* Mmmmmm.. it tastes good Almost like Cinnamon.  
  
Hansel: Ha ha why did you lick the window in the first place?  
  
Gretel: Because it looked all...... sugary.  
  
Hansel: Move! Let me try! Mmmm your right.  
  
Gretel: And look, there's candycanes too.  
  
Nararrator: The kids were enjoying their candy when all of a sudden the witch came over and dragged them into a cellar by the stove.  
  
Witch: Now you are fat and trapped in a tiny compartment.  
  
Hansel: * Looks at stomach, and notices he does have a bit of a potbelly* Oh no! Gretel! Why didn't you stop me from eating so much candy!?  
  
Gretel: Because.... it uh... looks cute?  
  
Hansel: Not helping!  
  
Gretel: Please, tell us what you plan to do with us.  
  
Witch: I wish to roast you in the fire and eat you.  
  
Hansel: Gross! Canniballs still exist?  
  
Witch: Believe it or not, they do.  
  
Gretel: Please don't eat us. Please.  
  
Witch: No way I've got the salt on the table and I'm ready for ya guys.  
  
Hansel: Hot damn, I'm gonna die being eaten.  
  
Witch: And you, you've had a bad tongue ever since you got here. You will be first. * Unlocks Cell door*  
  
Gretel: Please Hansel, please be careful.  
  
Witch: * Grabs salt and sprinkles it on Hansel. Then licks him*  
  
Hansel: Ah! what the hell was that!?  
  
Witch: You taste soooooo good. * Starts kissing Hansel*  
  
Hansel: Hmph uh muph hum  
  
Witch: Ah, hadn't had a real kiss in ages.  
  
Hansel: I'm traumatized.   
  
Witch: Now anyways, back to where I was going.* grabs his arm and is about ready to throw him in the fire*  
  
Hansel: * But, by reflexes, he defends himself, grabs her arm and throws her in the fire* Uh ooops. My bad.  
  
Gretel: Hansel! You did it! You saved us!  
  
Hansel: Oh uh yeah. I did huh. Cool.  
  
Nararrator: Hansel eventually got his sister out, and the two kids found a map in the witches house and and got home. When they came in the door.  
  
Dad: Kids! I'm so glad you came!  
  
Hansel: Where's mom?  
  
Dad: After she found out, that I gave you our last loaf of bread, she left me and went to find a new life.  
  
Gretel: I'm sorry dad.  
  
Dad: It's okay, as long as your here, everything will be fine. Plus, I won the lottery yesterday, but I didn't tell your mom, because she was a selfish bastard anyways.  
  
Hansel: That's great!  
  
Gretel: Awesome!  
  
Nararrator: Yes, so they continued their lives and and moved into a big house with lots of food and money. The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? Was it good?  
  
Ryou: I still wanna be in the story.  
  
Me: You are, your the   
  
Ryou: Don't say it, I'm the nararrator.  
  
Me: Yes, because you have a pretty voice.  
  
Ryou: Fine  
  
I think the next story will be The princess and the toad or the princess and the pea. Don't know yet. Maybe both, since I write two every day. 


End file.
